resistancefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bermuda Triangle
The Bermuda Triangle, also known as the Devil's Triangle, is a region in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean in which a number of aircraft and surface vessels are alleged to have mysteriously disappeared and cannot be explained as human error, piracy, equipment failure, or natural disasters. Timeline March 1949 March 3rd: The USS Alaska, which patrolled sailed the North Atlantic Ocean, disappeared without a trace. March 8th: Three planes are lost in the North Atlantic. March 9th: The Office of Naval Intelligence begins official investigation into the dissapearances. March 10th: The USS Maryland is sent to the Atlantic to search for ship remains. March 12th: American spies are discovered in Cuba. They are held in Prison without trial. March 13th: Vice President of the United States travels to Cuba for negotiations. The spies are released but the Americans learn that Cuba is not behind the disappearances as Cuban vessels have also disappeared. March 15th: Cuba and United States join forces to investigate the North Atlantic. March 16th: A distress signal from the USS Maryland is recieved by the Office of Naval Intelligence. It describes a sudden storm, glowing light's under and along the water, and freak waves. A loud bellowing sound is also heard on the message. March 18th: The United States scientists take a fleet of ship's to the area. March 23rd: The American scientists begin hydrophone tests in the Bermuda Triangle. The tests discover strange sounds coming from under the sea. March 24th: Further analysis of the sounds in the Bermuda Triangle indicate that the sounds originate from a living creature. No known creature on Earth makes the sound. The sound is designated as the "Bloop". March 26th: Scientists begin more hydrophone tests in a different region of the Atlantic. The sound they get now is reminiscent of feedback, whistling, and a bee's buzz. March 27th: Information of the sounds are sent to the U.S government. Cuban fishing vessels head toward the Bermuda Triangle. March 30th: Cuban fisherman and the American scientists disappear. The United States and Cuba restrict entry of the Bermuda Triangle to American and Cuban citizens. April 1949 April 1st: A lone Cuban fisherman, Jose Agramonte, is discovered by Cuban naval ships. Jose tells of 'Demons' in the sea. It is presumed to be delirium from his unconsiousness. April 3rd: American journalist, Willard French, writes article for popular New York newspaper speaking of 'monsters in the sea'. April 4th: American and Cuban fleet head toward the Bermuda Triangle. Willard French is threatened with being fired. April 5th: Willard dismisses his previous article with being an April Fool's joke, though it was written on April 3rd. April 7th: Jose Agramonte is released from the Hospital. He tells local media station of his experience. April 9th: Willard hears of Jose's story and contacts him. They begin private investigation. April 10th: Twelve out of thirteen ships have disappeared from the U.S and Cuban fleet. The one remaining ship is empty of life and contains an undisclosed substance. April 19th: Sea monster spotted off the coast of Florida. Many leave the Florida Keys. April 21st: A second fleet is prepared, consisting of 10 American ships and 15 Cuban ships. The United States and Cuban alliance is formed, United American Alliance. Category:Locations